Til the end of time
by Ilovedensi1711
Summary: Will they ever escape the past? Will they find their way to the alter? Thank you for all the amazing reviews!
1. Chapter 1

"Drinks on me tonight!" Deeks hopped on his desk after their long harrowing day. "The bar is coming along nicely. It would be totally awesome for you guys to come check out the progress. I know you'll be brutally honest about what you think as alway."

"As long as you promise not to serve us that monstrosity you did last time!" Sam scowled puckering his lips remembering the awful taste of something vaguely resembling beer.

"No guarantees," Kensi laughed.

As they gathered their belongings and headed out of the mission, Deeks turned back to Kensi. "Why don't you go see if the WonderTwins are ready and I'll ride with the guys."

"Ohhh, you're finally going to ask them, Chicken?" She teased knowing Deeks had been trying to find the right time to ask the two men to be his best men. He obviously couldn't choose between the two and hell nothing they've done to this point was normal, so why start now.

"Something like that," he smirked, "Besides, don't you need to ask Nellasaurus to be your lady in waiting."

"Funny guy, huh?" She slugged him as he winced in pain.

"Point taken," his smile lit up the room. "I love you, Kensi Blye," he kissed her forehead.

"Now go, see you in a bit."

"Let's go, Loverboy! I'll even give you shotgun if you hurry," Callen shouted. Deeks wasn't gonna wait on that offer, since Callen never gave him shotgun even when he called it!

He quickly looked back and watched Kensi walk up the stairs to OPS. " Soon to be Kensi Deeks."

Kensi walked into OPS, finding it strangely empty. Thinking the wonder twins might be playing some weird kind of technical hide and seek, she called out their names. "Nell, Beale?"

She heard a shuffle. Rolling her eyes, "Seriously?" She tried to hide her chuckle. "Guys, c'mon Deeks, Callen and Sam are gonna drink all the actual consumable beers before we get there."

She heard the shuffle again. "Nell?" Being inside the mission, she left her gun down in the bullpen. "Beale?" He voice began to crack. The past several years, with the mole and security breaches, crept up in her mind making her feel less secure.

A semi familiar shadow moved into the light, "Hello Kensi"

Her body began to tense unsure if the figure was friend or foe. "How did you get in here? Where's Nell and Eric?" After a moment of silence, the anger in her voice beginning to show, "What the hell do you want?"

"You!"

—

The men arrived at the bar. Deeks had made moderate progress. The bar area had been freshly stained and there was now more adequate lighting since the last time they were there. A bright neon sign hanging on the wall above the liquor shelves lit up in the words Densi's.

"Too corny?" He asked hoping the men would be as honest as ever. "Kensi was hesitant at first, but I told her it's us."

"It's perfect," Sam said giving his teammate a slap on the back.

Deeks pulled out some fresh beers, " I promise, I just bought these." He handed a beer to each of the men. He had learned so much from them over the past 9 years. He truly considered them family.

"It's coming along, Guy," Callen beamed. "We're proud of you!"

Deeks was taken back a bit by this statement. They had never really expressed that sentiment to him before. Sure they were very supportive when he was tortured and when Kensi was injured. They helped him regain his focus the last few months while he was questioning his career choice, Sam especially. He had given him some insight on how they could make a family work, even with this job. He made him value even more how amazing Kensi is at what she does and made him realize there were many jobs within NCIS that didn't involve field work. Even after Michelle's death, Sam could still see the importance of what they do and wouldn't change a thing. Deeks had so much respect for this man. He took a deep breathe and thought aloud, " Well, this is as good as time as any."

The two senior partners looked at each other. They knew what was coming. "It's me!" Sam boldly whispered.

" I just told him I was proud of him," Callen bolstered in expectation that he'd win the title.

Deeks just sat back and smiled taking in the teammates , who had become brothers, banter over who would stand beside him when he married the love of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gentlemen, how bout we solve this with a friendly competition," Deeks suggested.

Callen and Sam looked up intrigued, "What do you have in mind?" They queried simultaneously.

"A riddle of sorts..."

"Nah...Nah," Sam interrupted shaking his head. "Last time we solved your ridiculous riddle in seconds with google, you got mad," he laughed.

While still chugging down their first beers, Deeks pulled out three more, "Another round then!"

"Whose it gonna be!" Callen demanded, " Let's just cut to the chase, I'm obviously the better choice!"

"Says who? What do you even know about marriage, G?" Sam retorted.

"Oooo...touché," Deeks laughed, "Big Guys gotta point."

The men toasted their fresh beers and chugged down the icy liquid. Deeks shuffled his hands through his wavy blond mop. Working with him all these years, the men knew his nervous tell.

"Kensi and I discussed this a lot actually. We've never been ones to do things like everyone else. Hell it took us four years to even begin to admit we had feelings for each other." The senior partners nodded in agreement, knowing everyone knew about their thing probably before they did. "Even then," he continued, " it took us another year and a half to make it official."

"We're both ok with whatever your decision is," Callen reassures the nervous man.

"I would be honored if you both would be my best man. I could never chose between the two of you. Would you both be there by my side as I take the woman of my dreams to be my wife?"

Sam and Callen stood there in silence, "Fragle rock! Cmon!" Deeks whined as the two stayed stone faced.

They burst out in laughter as they couldn't bare to torture him any longer. "Of course we will," Callen shook Deeks hand.

"As long as I get to be The Godfather!" Sam stated as Callen gave him a dissatisfied look. "Sorry G, I trump you in that category by far."

"What do you mean! I'm a great Uncle Callen!"

"Woah, lets get through the wedding first before we start bringing the mutant ninja assassins in the picture."

"Speaking of wedding, when's the big day anyway?" The men questioned together.

"Good question." Deeks responded.

—

"What exactly do you want with me?" Kensi asked.

"You guys never learn!" The figured stepped completely into the light.

"Sabatino! I don't have time for your games! You do realized what happened to the last guy who kidnapped me." Referencing Ferris' double tap to the head, "Besides, I thought you were on our side," she said with annoyance in her voice. They were never quite certain where his loyalties lied. He infected their server while she was in Afghanistan with him, so the CIA could access pertinent information to try taking down their team; yet he helped Deeks, Callen and Sam find her when Ferris took her. He was in the warehouse with Carl Brown when Hetty blew up the building, yet he supplied Sam with an arsenal of weapons when Michelle was taken and murdered. All that ran through her mind at that moment, was whatvthe hell is he up to now!

"I'm on whoever's side benefits me at the time. So much for being the best of the best, if you can't figure that out by now."

"I'm done with this," she turned to walk away not sure what his plans were.

"Not so fast," a masked man blocked her exit. "You can come with us the easy way or the hard way,"

"I guess the easy way," she subsided knowing she was outnumbered. Plus, if she didn't fight, she figured she'd have a better chance of sneaking a message to Deeks with her phone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well?" Sam and Callen impatiently waited for an answer. They figured the date was approaching, since Deeks had finally asked them to stand beside him on the big day,"

"See, the plan is..."Deeks began.

Just then Nell and Beale entered the establishment. "Cool sign!" Beale squealed leaning over to Nell, "I told you it was Densi!"

Nell giggled knowing he was right, the couple was better known as Densi than keeks. "Okay Beale, you win!"

Deeks stared at them and then back at the door, "Where's Kensi?"

"What do you mean? We haven't seen her!" The Wonder Twins exclaimed in unison.

"She came up to get you two. She needed to talk to you Nellasauraus."

"Deeks we left before you guys did." Beale stated.

"What? Wait! What took you two so long to get here then?" His mind shifted for a moment.

Nell and Eric glanced at each other and then at the three men standing in wonder, "a... well... you see..."

"Never mind, I don't wanna know," Deeks shook his head, "Erasing that image from my mind! Now seriously where's Kensi?" He grabbed his phone and began to frantically call her.

—-

"Hands behind your back, Kensi," Sabatino told her.

"How's that the easy way?" she asked hesitantly willing to comply. "Is this really necessary?"

"Well, we could drug you? But we need you awake for what we have prepared. And yes it's necessary, I know you too well in case you forgot."

"Too well, like what, knowing I could probably end both your asses!" She reluctantly placed her hands behind her back. He phone was in her back pocket. She figured she could still get a text across when she was out of their sights in the car to wherever they were headed. "Seriously, Sabatino? What is this about? Exactly what do you have prepared?" She started to get nervous and was beginning to think maybe she should have just beat the shit out of them and made them pay for interrupting her night. She was obviously in better shape then she had been a year and a half ago when Ferris and his goons kidnapped her, but something inside her told her it was a better option to comply at this point. She didn't want to risk the chance of being drugged and have no idea of where she was, so she went along with it for now.

"I definitely expected more of a fight from you. I have to say I'm surprised."

"Well, I figured I'd give you a chance to rethink your choices and hear you out before you die!"

Sabatino laughed, " Not this time sweetheart!"

His accomplish remained masked as he put a blindfold over her eyes as they exited the old building. It wasn't harsh, it was almost gentle the way he tied the cloth over her eyes. "Why are you staying anonymous?" She wondered aloud. " I mean Sabatino showed his ugly mug, why can't I know who you are as well." The man remained silent.

"Enough," Sabatino demanded. "Don't make me gag you as well."

"So, explain to me your plan then?" She asked as the masked man helped lower her into the back of the car. None of this was making sense to her. Sabatino didn't seem to have any weapon and to top it off his accomplish was being overly gentle with her. "You could at least give me that since I'm allowing you to live."

—

The phone continued to ring, "I can't take your call right now, but if you leave a message, I will return it as soon as possible."

"Kens, it's Deeks. Nell and Eric are here, where are you?" He hung up and looked at his team, "voicemail."

"Well, that means her phone is still online! Let's get back to OPS so we can track her," Beale said.

"Hey man, maybe she was just beat and decided to go home." Sam consoled, knowing it probably didn't do much good.

"She would have texted."

—

Kensi felt the phone vibrating against her butt. She tried to sit harder into the seat to muffle the sound. When it stopped, she tried pulling it out of her pocket, but she couldn't budge it without moving her body too much and not be noticed.

"Where are we going?" Kensi asked.

"You'll see soon enough!" Sabatino said slightly.

"Do you really think you can get away with this? You know how we operate!"

"That's what I'm counting on." He replied. "Now hush before I make you!"

Kensi threw her head back against the seat with a huff. "How am I gonna get out of this," She thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

The group quickly headed back to the mission. There best hope of locating Kensi was tracking her phone.

"Deeks, don't worry, we'll get her." The words from Sam's mouth played like Deja vu in his head. They always did get her, but what if they didn't this time. What if they were too late, like Kensi and he were when they found Michelle's lifeless body. He still didn't know how Sam got up every morning, but he admired that man's strength. He didn't think he could go on without her. His mind raced back to the night in the parking garage.

"I don't think we should be getting married," he whimpered. The words cut like knives as soon as they exited his mouth. He immediately regretted saying them, but it was too late, his thoughts were verbalized to her. He would never forget that look in her mismatched eyes at that moment. His stomach was turning in knots. He refused to believe that either one of them would leave this world with out becoming husband and wife. His near death experience in Mexico, a little time, a lot of words, support from their friends and family, and an extraordinary amount of love and understanding, brought them back to reality. They were able to compromise and not put a deadline on anything, but instead, get married as planned and let life happen as it was meant to. They wouldn't not try to get pregnant after the wedding, but they weren't going to force it either. They both agreed that they wanted their little mutant ninja assassins, but they would come when they were meant to. She reiterated to him the words he said to her while she was in a coma. "Sometimes life doesn't work the way we plan it, so we adapt." She must have heard him, even if she didn't remember. He realized he couldn't bare to be apart from her at that moment, when she uttered those words back to him, no matter where life took them.

The two senior partners looked at each other with concern as they drove. They hoped this event wouldn't lead Deeks back down the path of giving up his career. He was a great detective and an even better agent, even if he refused to officially cut his LAPD ties and officially turn in his NCIS papers. He had been wavering back and forth so much lately about leaving their dangerous jobs behind, but Kensi wanted to stay. Deeks knew it was in her blood and deep down he knew she was doing this partly for their future. Did they really want to bring kids into a world this dangerous when they could make it a little better before they did? They both realized, two years ago, that their world was too crazy right now for children, but that day they were able to save 6 or 7 young lives. They really were making a difference. The two agents had learned to appreciate Deeks' tactics, especially Sam. There bond grew significantly during their time tortured. An unspoken mutual respect existed between the three men, no matter how hard they busted Shaggy's balls. They didn't want to lose their two junior partners anytime soon. They all worked amazing together and were able to weather all the storms thrown at them. The past two years had been especially hard, but each of them came out a little stronger and were hopeful for a peaceful day.

Upon arriving at the mission, Deeks heart sank when he saw the Audi still there. Eric and Nell pulled up behind the charger. "Maybe she's still here," Eric optimistically said.

Nell eyed him as to quiet him. "What?" He innocently whispered.

"Kens?" Callen called out. The eerie sound of silence echoed through the decrepit building.

"I'll check out the armory," Sam directed, "Deeks, check the range."

"I'll get the gym," Callen finished, "Nell, Eric.."

"On it!" They chimed knowing their jobs were in OPS.

"And pull up the boat shed cameras," Sam added.

The men searched their respected areas and then made a bee line back up to OPS. There search of the building had proved fruitless.

"Ok Meerkats, tell me you got something!" Deeks tried to keep his humor up to remain calm.

"The boat shed was motionless," Nell stated.

"We're pinging her phone now," Eric added.

All eyes focused on Deeks. "I'm good," he said noticing the tension. He slowly blew out his breathe, "What do you got, Beale?"

—

The car drove for what seemed to Kensi to be about 35 mins.

"We're here," Sabatino said with what seemed to be a smirk. Kensi was still blindfolded so she couldn't see if he really had a rat like grin. She had such mixed feelings about him. She had always thought there was something off about him In Afghanistan, but she couldn't place her finger on it. It seemed like anytime the thin ice he was standing on was about to break, he'd come through and prove his loyalty to them. For whatever reason, Michelle had trusted him. That reassured her a bit, but she couldn't help but wonder if it was all years of setting up a marvelous trap to bring down the strongest and best team of Federal Agents.

"Would you care to tell me where?" Kensi snapped back.

"Easy tiger, you don't want to get all worked up so soon."

"You know there's only one way out of this alive, Sabatino. If anything happens to me, Deeks won't think twice about taking you out. He will hunt you down and find you. I sure as hell wouldn't want to be you when that happens."

"Deeks" Sabatino mutter with a small laugh. "He's nothing more than an overrated surfer boy, who got lucky enough to fall in the lap of the most prestigious team in LA."

"Ha! You know that's not true! He's worked just as hard as us! And I'm glad you can acknowledge who the best team is!"

Sabatino shook his head with frustration, "Let's go!"

The masked man helped Kensi out of the town car as carefully as he helped her in. Kensi could smell the salty air when she stepped out of the car. "The ocean?"

Neither men answered. Kensi remained blindfolded. The men held her arms as the continued to walk. A short distance later, Kensi began to feel the ground sink beneath her feet. She could tell it was sand as much time as Deeks and her spent by the ocean. "What the hell are we doing at the beach?" She exclaimed.

"Just keep walking," Sabatino demanded. "You'll get your answers soon enough!"

They reached what Kensi guessed to be a beach house. She wasn't sure where they could be. The soft sounds of ocean waves were her only clue. There were no other sounds. California beaches were usually crowded late into the evening this time of year and it was not even full sunset yet. Kensi estimated it had to be about 630pm by now. Sabatino and his goon led her up the stairs. They creaked under her feet. When they entered she could smell the wet sand and the ocean water from the breeze blowing through an open window. Sabatino saw her phone in her pocket.

"Get rid of this before they track us," he told his partner, as he pulled the phone from her pocket.

"Its a little late for that," Kensi started, "they are going to ping its last location."

"Actually, I'm counting on it!" He removed the blindfold.

Kensi looked around. It was an older place with wooden boards for the floor. It was similar to the boat shed, but it wasn't a place she recognized. It was more of a studio beach house with one bathroom and an open concept eat-in kitchen and living room. She studied her surroundings planning her escape. She began to think she was bate to draw out the others. But there was only two of them? They'd be out numbered by her team.

"What is this about!" She demanded.

—

Sabatino's partner took Kensi's phone to a similar style beach house a little ways down the beach front. He walked up the stairs and placed the phone on floor of an armoire in the corner of the living room. Being it was also a studio, the living room doubled as a bedroom. "That should do it" he said to himself with a smile. He checked around the room to make sure everything was in place for her team when they arrived. An evil chuckle burst out of his lips. He pulled a phone out of his pocket and began dialing.

"It's time," he informed the recipient of his call.

"Very good," the voice seemed pleased.

—

The man returned about 10 minutes later. He continued to wear the mask.

"Everything's in place," he informed her captor upon returning from disposing Kensi's phone.

"Would you care to share?" She was getting annoyed with the game.

"I guess we should fill her in," the masked man suggested.

That voice stuck in her head. There was something familiar about it. She replayed the only three sentences he spoke the entire time in her head. She was too angry in OPS when he blocked her exit to notice then.

"Take off your mask," she firmly urged.

The man slowly removed his mask.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kensi bellowed out in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

"I got it!" Eric screeched. It looks like she's at a beach about 30 minutes from here."

"Let's go!" Deeks started heading out. He turned back, "Thanks Beale." With that, the men headed out towards the location of Kensi's phone.

"Are you ok?" Eric asked Nell sweetly.

"I just can't take anymore bad news. When do we get our happy endings?"

"Hey! She's gonna be ok. Kensi's the toughest girl I know," he paused, " but your a really close second."

"Awe Beale," knowing this was a huge compliment. Nell had been in and out of the field. She was working so hard, but never felt very tough. "Thank you," she whispered as she kissed him on the cheek.

Eric immediately began to blush. "What do say, we give us a real go?"

"What do you mean? Like make Nerrick official?" She giggles with delight.

"I mean, if you wanted. We don't have to," he began to get nervous.

"Oh Eric," she said kissing his lips this time. "Densi's got nothing on us!" She winked. "Now lets get our girl back!"

They were interrupted by Nell's phone ringing. "I need you two to get to that beach as well Ms Jones!"

" Shouldn't we stay here in case her phone moves?"

"It's not a request Ms Jones, that's an order. You will find a go bag with instructions in it when you arrive at your destination."

Nell knew she shouldn't question any more but she couldn't help herself, " How did you know Kensi was in trouble?"

"I make it my point to know everything, you should know that by now. Now go, there's no time to waste."

"Guess we heading in the field too, Beale." Nell dragged him by his arm out of OPS.

—

The drive seemed to take forever. Deeks kept fidgeting with his hair.

"This is the address Eric sent us," Callen said as they pulled up to the beach house.

They crept up the creaking stairs and knocked on the door. "Kensi?" Deeks called. The silence was deafening. "Federal Agents," they shouted as the broke in.

"Clear," Callen shouted.

"Clear," came from Sam.

"Clear," Deeks ran his hands through his hair again.

The house was empty. There were no signs of Kensi anywhere. The men were looking around when they heard the vibrations of a phone.

"In there," Deeks pointed at the armoire.

Sam and Callen held there guns close, "1". "2". "3" they each swung open a door. The two men looked at each other, then turned back to look at Deeks.

—

"NATE!" Kensi shook her head. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her friend, their friend who had helped them through so many terrifying and tragic times. Nate had once gotten to deep in an under cover mission, but in the end he was really still with them. He was just trying to prove himself as a valuable part of the team. Kensi wondered if he felt under appreciated, but he helped her so much after her injury when she was struggling. Maybe she didn't thank him enough, but how could he turn on them now. He knew so much about them. Their deepest secrets were revealed to him during sessions they had with him. Some were forced sessions, other were chosen sessions, but when they needed him, he was there.

"I don't understand, Nate, how could you let him, of all people, turn you."

"I won't take offense to that," Sabatino said.

"My orders didn't come from him, Kensi, they came from higher up."

"What are you talking about, higher up? What is going on?" Kensi head began spinning. She felt a whirlwind of emotions. She couldn't imagine who higher up would want to hurt them. She began wondering if there was another mole, or that Sabatino was really behind everything over the past four years and they let him go every time. "Nate, who were your orders from?"

"That would be me, Ms Blye," an elderly women came out from the shadows.

"HETTY?" Kensi felt like she had been punched in the gut. "Am I still in a coma, did I hit my head? Did you hit your head? Are we dead?" The confusion was overwhelming. This woman had been a mother figure to her over the past 15 years. She helped her become the woman she was today. This made no sense, she had to be dreaming. Everything was so vivid and real, she shook her head again.

"I can assure you no one is dead, and this is very real my dear."

"How? Why?" Kensi could feel tears begin to well in her big brown eyes.

"Now, now, there's no time for crying. Sabatino get those ridiculous things off her wrists."

Sabatino snarked, "I wasn't taking any chance with this one." Sabatino unlocked the handcuffs.

Kensi was too bewildered to do anything. She just stood there as if she was in a trance.

"Come my dear, I need to show you something." Hetty led her to the open window where the breeze was coming through. Kensi looked out the window and froze. The tears began to flow. She couldn't control them any longer.

She looked down at Hetty and then back at Nate and Sabatino, who both had sly grins on their faces. She looked down at Hetty again, saying nothing at all.

"You knew this day would come, you probably just didn't think so soon, or in this way." The older woman took the younger woman's hand in hers. The years of this work were evident in the women's hands, as she placed her other hand on top of Kensi's smooth skin. "It's time" she whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Eric and Nell arrived at their destination. "Ready?" He asked comfortingly.

"Ready as I'll ever be!"

They saw the old house and went to the area they were told. They found the go bag and instructions. As they walked over, they saw the bag right where it was supposed to be. Attached to it were two handwritten letters. Nell took them both and handed Eric his. "For the intended eyes only!" was written on the back.

Nell started opening her letter, "Hold on! I'm scared!" Beale whispered.

"Come on, Mr. No Pants, be brave"

They both took deep breathes and opened their envelopes.

Eric started to read his aloud.

"Beale!" Nell yelled at him. "For your eyes only."

"Right."

Nell's letter simply had an address listed along with the words bring go bag.

"I guess were on our own" Nell said picking up the bag. "We will meet back as soon as we can."

"Wait! What?" Eric sounded confused

"Follow your instructions to a tee." She reminded him. "I'll see you soon."

She put the coordinates given to her in her phone's gps and followed the guide. "What are u up to?" She quietly whispered to herself.

—

"She's gonna kill you, you realize that right?" Callen gave a confident smirk.

"Eh..." Deeks shrugged. "You might be right." He started running his fingers through his hair. "You think?"

"You'll be lucky if we don't kill you first," Sam shook his head at him. "What have you gotten yourself into this time, Shaggy?"

Just then the door swung open.

"GUYS!" Beale squealed entering the door after following his instructions.

"Beale! You're lucky we didn't shoot you!" Sam said waving his gun. "You don't just run in a possible crime scene yelling and shouting or whatever that sound was you made. You sounded worse than Otis after I shared a few beers with him."

"Sorry," excitement was running through him. "I know what's going on!"

"He's always a day late and a dollar short," Callen whispered.

"Hmm, kinda like Kensi and movies or podcasts," Deeks reminisced when Kensi was mad at him for a week after seeing Star Wars without her.

"We got work to do," Sam reminded. "Let's do this!"

—

Her eyes were still teary. "Why did you do all this?" Kensi was still confused.

"I didn't," she replied guiding her towards an armoire identical to the one at the other beach house.

"Who?" Kensi choked out. The pit in the bottom of her stomach told her she knew the answer.

"Open it," Hetty urged.

She let go of Kensi's hand. Kensi slowly opened the double doors. Her eyes began to tear again. She couldn't believe what she saw in front of her.

"Ms. Blye, you really need to dry those tears, after all it's your Wedding Day!"

—

The men began to grab their suits and get ready. Callen handed Sam his clothes and shook his head. "Another new suit? Why do you get another new suit?"

"Don't get all angry, G, you got one too. Did you finally find your pants?"

" I told you...oh never mind," Callen grabbed his suit. Attached was a note,

"Special Occasions call for new suits, however, if you lose the pants again, it'll be the last new one you receive as long as you live Mr. Callen. H"

"Even I don't lose my pants," Deeks noted.

Callen glared, "Keep it up and I'm not gonna save you from Kensi."

"Touche" Deeks responded with a huge grin.

—

Inside the armoire was a beautiful white gown, exactly like the picture she had pinned in her journal. "Boundaries, Deeks" she laughed. Gently attached to the hanger was a letter addressed to My Princess. Kensi slowly removed the envelope from the hanger. She could feel the tears well again in her eyes. This time they were tears of joy. She traced the letters of Princess with her fingers. "Oh Deeks, I'm gonna kill you when I see you!"

Nell softly knocked on the beach house door and opened it.

"I'm going to help Ms. Jones set up and leave you to read your letter," Hetty caressed the young woman's arm as she stood behind her. "I told him I wasn't so sure of his hair brained scheme, but you know our good Mr Deeks. He told me the last time he tried to surprise you, you ruined it." She smirked referencing the weekend Deeks got Cat, Mindy, Mandy, Tiffany and Tiffany to come to town to see Kensi.

Kensi chuckled shaking her head, "I'm just surprised he trusted Sabatino."

"Well, that's why I insisted Mr. Gentz help out. I told him to shoot him between those beety little eyes if he tried any funny business." Hetty leaned over to whisper in her ear. "If he was determined to do this, I was going to make sure you were completely safe."

"Hetty, I told you, I'm on your side," it was as if Sabatino had bat like hearing.

"That remains to be seen still, Mr. Sabatino. Now, you and Mr. Gentz need to go get yourselves situated. We have a wedding to attend!" With that Hetty walked towards Nell to get everything laid out to transform Kensi into the princess she was.

Kensi turned back to read her letter.

"D _ear Fern,_

 _I have a feeling you may be planning my murder currently. Baby, I know you wanted to plan this day together, but I couldn't wait another day to make you my wife. Not to be a stickler for details, but we actually did plan it together, I just made it happen sooner. Insert cute irresistible smile. :). I promise every time you thought I wasn't listening or taking interest, I was, I was taking mental notes to make sure I had everything you wanted to make this day perfect for you, for us. I figured throwing a little mission in the mix would be totally awesome. Again, cute smile :). Just our style baby. More Bang than Bling, with the smell of gunpowder and sunshine. Hopefully, You let me live long enough to say our I do's. So, just in case your still mad, I invited all these people here as witnesses. If you look out the window again, you will see all our friend and family here to celebrate with us. I couldn't give you the sunset on the beach proposal we talked about because you kinda beat me to the punch, even though I did propose three times before you took me by surprise. So, I figured I could give you the sunset wedding on the beach instead. Kensi Marie Blye, will you please hurry up and come down so you can become Kensi Marie Deeks, or I can be Marty Blye. Hmm I like that. I love you til the end of time and back!_

 _Xoxoxo,_

 _Max"_

"Are we having a wedding or what?" Nell asked.

"I guess we are..." Kensi smiled the biggest smile.

"Well, get your butt over here so I can work my magic."

Kensi walked over to her beauty session. "Nell?" She looked up. "I never got to ask you to be my maid of honor?"

"Well, look what we have here." Hetty pulled out a sunshine yellow dress. "Just Nell's size."

"Of course, Kensi! I'd be absolutely honored."

—

"You clean up nice, Shaggy," Sam helped put the yellow boutonnière in Deeks cornflower blue suit.

"I just hope she likes it."

"She love you man. Haven't figured out why after all these years, but hey, I guess love really is blind." Callen laughed.

"Ya," Deeks blew a breathe out of his puckered lips and performing his nervous tell of fidgeting with his blonde locks. "I'm nervous," he admitted.

"I would be too, pulling one over on Badass Blye can't bode well for you," Callen laughed again.

"Alright, lets get down to our places and see if we have a wedding...or a funeral," Sam winked.

"She wouldn't really kill me? Right? Sam? Callen? Guys?" His words trailed as they headed down to the alter.


	7. Chapter 7

Nell put the finishing touches on Kensi's make up. She had already done her hair in a beautiful updo with strands of brown curls surrounding her face.

"Let's get you into this dress, lady." Nell couldn't contain her excitement any longer. "You're getting married!"

"I'm not gonna lie Nell, I'm a little terrified!"

"Why Kens? You and Deeks are perfect."

Kensi smiled, but was a bit tense. "I just planned this over and over in my head, but we never set a date or accomplished much. I was beginning to think this day would never happen. After the fight we had a few months ago, I was sure I was cursed. I figured I just wasn't meant to get married. It hurt so much, because I love this man so much."

"You got this! You survived that as you did many trials before. Your meant to have your happy ending Kensi Blye. It's going to be magical!"

Kensi stood in front of the full length mirror next to the armoire. The strapless white dress fit like a glove. The waist band was beaded with three rolls of diamond studs that made her curves look perfect. Layers of white tule flowed around her from her waist to the ground. She truly felt like a princess.

"Every princess deserves a crown." Hetty came over with an antique tiara. It was made of white gold and accented with diamonds at every point. "The queen betrothed this to me long ago as a token of her appreciation. She was very ill and I concocted her a special blend of tea. She was feeling 110% better within the hour. She said all of the doctors in England had never cured her so quickly."

Nell and Kensi glanced at each other, "Queen," they mouthed in unison.

Hetty placed the tiara on Kensi's head, "Perfect fit! This will be your something old. Now Nell fetch me the garter out of the go bag."

Nell retrieved the cornflower blue garter. "Ah, your something blue!"

"Wait!" Kenzi exclaimed. I have my something borrowed, I just need my jeans I was wearing." She walked over and brought back a small token. "Look familiar?" She looked at Nell.

"Joan of Arc,"

"I take her with me everywhere. She reminds me of where I was and how far I've come. One day, I won't need her and I'll pass her along as well. She helped me through my recovery more than you will ever know Nell."

Nell smiled shyly, "I'm glad, Kens."

"Now that we have that settled...next box, Nell!" Hetty directed. "Here is your something new, my dear." She handed Kensi a small box. "Open,"

"Hetty," Kensi was hesitant.

"Come now my dear, you mustn't keep your groom waiting forever."

Kensi smirked and opened the box, her box. Inside was a cornflower blue and sunshine yellow bouquet.

"These are beautiful, Hetty"

"Look closer."

Wrapped around the bouquet was a white gold heart shaped locket. Imprinted on the front, was a fern leaf. "To my Fern," a little note in the box read. Kensi looked up at the women.

"Look inside the locket, my dear."

Kensi opened the locket before finishing the note. She could feel the dampness in her eyes as she looked inside it. Fighting the tears back to keep her makeup perfect, she read the note.

"We couldn't have this day without these two being here with us, with you as you walk down the aisle to me." She rubbed her fingers lightly over the pictures of her father on one side and Granger on the other.

"Your husband to be approached me with the idea." Hetty took Kensi's and Nell's hand in hers. "You two young ladies are the closest things I will ever have to daughters. I cherish you both with all my heart." She gently squeezed their hands. "Today, we will celebrate the good things we have as the good things we have lost will now be with us in spirit."

"Looks like you're all set to become Mrs Deeks now, Ms. Blye."

"All but one thing," Kensi looked in the mirror one last time and then turned to Hetty. "Would you do me the honor of walking me down the aisle and giving me away?"

The elderly women, who rarely showed emotions, looked stunned, but pleased.

"I have a feeling you knew what you were doing when you brought Deeks into our world."

"I have no idea what you mean, Ms. Blye," Hetty replied with a wink. "It would be my pleasure to give you away to the man you were meant to be with."

"That's right, Hetty, sometimes we find them and sometimes they find you," Kensi winked back.

"Indeed, Ms Blye, indeed."

—

The boys took their places on the beach. There was a beautiful white arch at the alter. Hanging from the lattice were lanterns with sunshines on them. Deeks looked around, pleased with what he accomplished for the light of his life.

"You did good, Shaggy," Sam said shaking Deeks' hand.

Deeks smiled and fidgeted with his locks again. "Let's just hope she thinks so."

"She will," Callen inserted.

The guests all took their seats in the glistening white chairs set out in the sand. Their friends and family were on the list to share this moment with them. Julia and Roberta were seated upfront awaiting the bride. Cat, Mindy, Mandy, Tiffany and Tiffany were already lined across from Sam, Callen, Beale, and Nate, wearing dresses matching Nell's. Deeks was standing under the arch, waiting to take the most amazing woman he had ever met, as his wife.

The processional wedding song began to play. Aiden and Kamryn walked down the aisle to begin the ceremony. Sam eyes brightened and looked at Deeks. He shrugged at Sam and whispered with a smile, "They are the youngest kids we know, hope ur ok with that."

Sam whispered back, "Thank you, Deeks."

Kam laid petals matching Kensi's bouquet along the aisle Kensi would walk down. Aiden carried the rings. Nell headed down and took her stance ahead of the other women waiting to stand beside Kensi on her special day.

Everyone stood up, awaiting the bride's arrival. The March began to play.

"Shall we, Ms. Blye."

"We shall," Kensi let out a deep breathe.

"I suppose that will be the last time I can call you that."

"I suppose it is," Kensi smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

The guests had all risen with their eyes glued on Kensi. Deeks stood at the end of her destination. His eyes matched the ocean behind him. Hetty guided Kensi towards the alter. Once the couples eyes met, they didn't drift apart. The women reached the end of the aisle as Hetty turned and looked at Deeks.

"Take care of our girl, Mr. Deeks," She adjoined their hands.

"I promise I will, thank you Hetty, for so many things."

The elderly women nodded with a smile and turned to take her seat.

"Hi," he softly said.

"Hi" she replied.

"Are you good?" He asked.

"I mean, I'm good if you're good," she responded with a sly smile and a slight head shrug.

"Am I good?" He inquired with a frightful tone, afraid of her response.

"You and me, we're good, Deeks. Nothing's gonna tear us apart, someone once told me that."

He smiled at her, "Do you know how much I love you right now?"

"Well, I hope a lot, since you did go through all this trouble to make me your wife."

"Are you Ready?" He questioned her with his big baby blues.

"All-in,"

"All-in" he snickered.

"Today," she responded with her bright mismatched eyes.

"Forever," He kissed her passionately.

"Are we going to do this or what?" A gruff voice interrupted their passion.

"Oh AJ, let the children have their moment. This is THEIR day, after all."

Hetty called in her good friend, Admiral AJ Chegwidden, to officiate the ceremony.

"Woof" a scruffy sound joined in Hetty's scowl.

"Henrietta, you expect me to officiate along side this mangy mutt? You people are still a mess." He stated with an eye roll.

"Hey, this mangy mutt is fluent in six languages, besides we need him here for protection, in case anyone tries to blow us up or something like that." Deeks bent down to pet his beloved bomb sniffing other best friend, Monty, "Right boy, you gotta protect mommy and daddy's big day!"

Beale eagerly chimed in, "And your getting a puppy too now, right?"

"What's with you and puppies," Deeks just shook his head laughing.

"Oh brother," AJ sighed rolling his eyes a second time. "Just tell me when your ready."

Kensi and Deeks looked at each other, "Ready," they joyfully voiced.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate and witness the marriage of these two crazy kids,"

"AJ!" Hetty exclaimed.

AJ chucked, "you said nothing here is normal, so I figured why not throw in my own words." Deeks and Kensi laughed at his response.

" Back to what I was saying, We are gathered here to witness the marriage of Martin Deeks and Kensi Blye." He continued on reciting the ceremony until he reached the Vows, "I was informed you have both prepared your own vows, so go ahead,"

"I'm gonna go first," Deeks batted his eyes at his soon to be wife.

Kensi nodded in anticipation.

"Black tank, jeans, bag that went across her shoulder, hair down, wavy, ten years later, I still remember what you were wearing the day that we met." Kensi began to blush at his words, "I knew that day there was something about you. I quiet possibly was in love with you at that very moment. Our thing was never really a secret, but we played it safe for too long. Afraid of what could happen, not thinking that it could be the best thing that ever happened to either one of us. I was a terrible communicator according to you, but I was always afraid if I let my feelings show, I would lose you. I needed you in my life, even if it was just as my partner. I'm sorry for wasting so much time, but I promise you, I will spend everyday making it up to you. Your my world, and I'm so glad we finally found a way to be bold together. So With that, I, Martin Deeks, do take you Kensi Marie Blye, to be my partner, my best friend and my wife, through Taliban bullet holes and Hetty Lange," he glanced back at Hetty and grinned.

"Watch it Mr. Deeks" She beamed back knowing his sense of humor, "you rascal."

"As I was saying, through this crazy world and all of it, we're good together, side by side, through thick and thin, for better or worse, as long as we both shall live." With those words he slipped the band onto her finger.

She was fighting back the tears of joy at this point. "That was perfect," she started. "that's gonna be hard to top." She took a breathe, "10 years ago, I was forced to partner with apparently the best they could get from LAPD. This super annoying but semi humorous kid strutted into my life," She chuckled and looked at her almost husband with her big beautiful smile. "Not in a million years, would I have ever imagined that he would become my best friend, the person I trust with everything, including my heart." He smiled at her words, knowing reaching Kensi Blye's heart was a near impossible mission that he successfully completed. "I Kensi Blye guarantee, that I will always love you til the end of time and back. We have already shared good times, bad times, sickness and health, we have shown each other our third hearts and have discovered that raccoons really do mate for life." She sweetly smiled, "and together we finally were able to cross our frozen lake, with a little help from a pretty cool Gurkha. So, Today, tomorrow, and the rest of our days, I Kensi Blye, do take you Marty Deeks to have and to hold, through whatever life throws at us next, because you always knew, and now so do I, that nothing will ever tear us apart." She picked up his ring and placed in on his finger. "I'm pretty glad our thing worked out," she winked.

AJ chimes in, "I'm not even going to ask if there's anyone who can show cause why these two shouldn't be married, because frankly I don't care if they did, so with the powers vested in me by God, the state of California, and the Unites States Navy, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Deeks." He paused and smiled. Deeks eagerly looked at him waiting for the words. "Oh go ahead, you may kiss your bride."

"Gladly! Come her Mrs. Deeks..." he paused, "oh no, no, I can't call you that it sounds like my Mama, I'll just go by Marty Blye!"

"DEEKS!" Kensi wailed, punching him and giggling. "Just come here," she grabbed his face and began kissing him. Their first kiss as a real married couple.

"Now time to celebrate! Bars open in 30!" He hollers, as they finally walked down the aisle as husband and wife.

—

The reception was set up just on the other side of the pier, near where they were married.

Two large white tents were set up with table and chairs inside. The lighting was similar to that of the arch at the alter. The champagne table was set next to the chocolate fountain Kensi desired. Deeks made sure he booked a live band as well. Anything for his princess, especially after she agreed to let him have the bar.

Kensi and Deeks began mingling with all their guests.

"I'm so sorry, I missed the ceremony," a blonde beauty came over and hugged the couple, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Anna?" Callen recognizes her strong accent.

"Callen?" The two hadn't talked much since Anna's hearing. "I was tied up at ATF, it caused me to run late."

"Care to dance?" Callen had missed her scent.

"Go ahead," the happy couple smiled. "We will catch up later."

"Do you think they can get past their demons and be happy one day?" Kensi asked her new husband.

"Callen did tell me love conquers all earlier today," Deeks shrugged. "Here's hoping!"

"So now, about earlier today," Kensi started circling Deeks.

"Baby? I thought you said we were good? You're freaking me out." He gave her his sexiest smile while running his fingers through his hair.

"Your letter only asked that I let you live long enough to say I Do?" She eyed him up and down.

"Kenselina, Sugarbear, wifey..."

Kensi started laughing like a hyena.

"Kens, baby..."

"Don't worry Hubby, I kinda like you."

"Just like huh? Well, how can I fix that?"

"Kiss me," she playfully said.

"That's my girl," he smiled and kissed her.

"Thank you, you did an amazing job," she said taking a breathe between kisses.

"Anything for my princess. Now, let's go party!"

—

The night continued on. Multiple times people would ding their glasses for the newlyweds to kiss. It was time for their first official dance. The wedding singer began to sing "Whenever I call you friend,"by Kenny Loggins.

"You've got to be kidding!" Kensi bellowed out in between laughs.

"I know you love it when I sing to you," referencing early in their partnership when he used to sing to get the car to himself.

"You're so weird," she continued laughing.

"But you love me," he kissed her and continued dancing with her on the floor.

"I do."

Deeks danced with his mom for the mother son dance. Callen and Sam requested "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts in honor of Owen Granger and Donald Blye. They took the bride and danced with her in their place for the father daughter dance. They thought the song would be a perfect representation of what her father and father like figure would want for their beautiful girl.

"Thank you guys," she smiled through a few tears. "This means everything to me."

"We've watched you grow, Kens, alone and as a couple,". Callen began.

"And no matter how much grief we give Deeks, we are happy for the both of you. You are two very important people to us. You're family."

She hugged the men when their dance was finished and walked back over to Deeks.

"You okay?" He asked her gently.

She looked down at the locket around her bouquet and unraveled it. "I never properly thanked you for this." She said handing the necklace for him to put around her neck.

"I can think of a few ways you can thank me tonight," he whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck after securing the locket around it.

"I'm serious. This is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Well, you deserve it, and they deserved to be here."

"Yes, they did." She took the heart in her hand and squeezed.

"And now they are, and they will be with you everyday."

She kissed him sweetly on the cheek. "Who should we throw the bouquet and garter to?" She changed the subject to lighten the mood. "Callen and Anna or Nell and Beale?"

He laughed, "let's shoot for Callen and Anna, looks like our little Wonder Twins have it figured out on their own," he nodded in their direction. Nell and Beale were dancing cheek to cheek, giggling while moving to the beat in their own little world.

"Okay, it's a plan, Callen and Anna it is!" They high fived.

"I'm up!" Kensi said as she walked to the center of the floor.

"Sunshine and gunpowder," he smiled as her scent trailed him as she strolled away.

The wedding singer called all the single ladies to the floor as he played Beyoncé's tune. Anna and Nell were standing together in the front.

"Let's hope my bouquet throwing aim is as good as my sniper shots." She thought softly out loud. "Channeling my college softball days," she giggled.

She threw the flowers over her shoulder and hit her target square on.

"I guess you're next," Nell said smiling at Anna.

"I don't know about that," she glanced towards Callen.

"Single Fellas," the wedding singer announced.

"Guess were up," Callen said to Sam, " C'mon big guy."

"You go G, doesn't feel right."

"You ok?" Callen consoled his friend.

"Ya, Michelle would have been so happy for them. She used to tell me they reminded her of us. I told her never to compare me to Deeks again," he laughed. "The memories are good, now go, catch the garter so you can have a shot at marriage one day!" Sam took his wedding ring out of his pocket and brought it to his lips. "I miss you every day."

Callen obeyed his partner and took a spot next to Beale on the floor.

"Let him have it," Nell whispered to Beale before he took his spot.

"But," Beale whined.

"We will make are own magic," she winked at him.

"Oooooo," Eric blushed.

Deeks took his aim. His shot wasn't as good as Kensi's, but the whole floor seemed to move away as it landed near Callen.

"Guess it's me," he glanced at Anna this time.

"Dance time for the winners! Our next ones to get married."

"I guess we get another dance," Anna shyly came over.

"Sounds good to me," Callen said taking her hand with a smile, " I've missed you."

"Me too," Anna replied. "Me too."

After all the dances, the bride and groom cut the cake. "It's time for payback!" Kensi rubbed a huge piece of cake all around Deeks face.

"Just not the hair," he cried. "Come here," he pulled her into a kiss rubbing his cake filled face against hers. "I love you!"

"I love you!" She responded.

As the night winded down, Hetty walked over to her special project. "I have something for the two of you."

"Hetty, you've done so much already," Kensi pleaded.

Hetty being Hetty handed them an envelope, "Go ahead."

"Should we have Monty sniff it out first," Deeks joked, which earned him a slap from Kensi.

"Ouch, your abusive nature women!"

Hetty glared playfully at him, "chop, chop!"

Kensi opened the envelope. Two first class plane tickets to Bali with full hotel accommodations were inside. "Hetty we can't!"

"A little birdy told me your dream was to one day go to Bali. I don't want to see either of you at work for the next 10 days. Go enjoy your life, this job will be waiting for you upon your return."

Deeks and Kensi both hugged Hetty with all their might. "I guess we're going to Bali!" They said as they headed out of their reception to spend the first night of forever together as one.

A/N: Thank you for all the amazing feedback. I hope you all truly enjoyed the story. I feel like this would be an amazing way to get our couple married. Xoxoxo. 35 days til season 10!


End file.
